


Prince

by captainharsya23



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Sleepovers, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainharsya23/pseuds/captainharsya23
Summary: In which a question from Muku during a sleepover leads Taichi to a realization regarding one Sakuya#a3rarepairs2020Day 2: Sleepover
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in around 30 minutes, with zero attempt at grammar check and editing. So. Enjoy?

It have only been five minutes into their ‘sleepover’ and Taichi already regretted everything. Why did he think it would be a good idea, anyway?

It started out as a silly suggestion. The upcoming play will be a mixed troupe one, with one person from each seasonal troupe. It just happen that this time around, all the ones who got picked for the play was the group that Izumi dubbed as the “cute little bros” group consisting of Sakuya, Taichi, Muku, and Hisoka.

While the four of them get along well enough (Sakuya happily took the role of marshmallow supplier for Hisoka), Taichi remembered that the Spring Troupe have that “let’s sleep together on the stage” thing that seemed to be the magic activity that never fails to bring them all together. So, Taichi figured out ‘hey, there’s no harm in doing something like that right? The practice is going well enough and there’s no such thing as too much bonding activity’. So he suggested doing just that between the four of them.

Sakuya and Muku agreed to it happily, excitedly even, while Hisoka have no objection at all once it was assured that he could bring marshmallow to the sleepover. So, that’s how the whole ‘sleepover’ started. Taichi came into it feeling rather excited himself. After all, with the ones present, there should literally be nothing that could go wrong. Sakuya was as pure as it gets, the same with Muku. Hisoka was too sleepy to make any kind of trouble and worst case scenario, a few marshmallow could probably fix whatever problem that he made.

It started out innocently and well enough, with the very first thing that Muku asked as a conversation starter being, “Uhhh, so what do you guys think in Mankai is the most princely?”

The three of them (Hisoka was already dozing off) paused for some time, thinking of their respective answer.

For Taichi, coming up with the answer turns out to be a bit harder than he thought. Though it was mostly rooted on the fact that he’s not quite sure what kind of quality qualified as “princely”. Even when he used the typical shoujo manga princes that Muku probably had in mind when asking the question as the template, it’s still a bit hard. There’s obviously Citron, who was an actual prince and really cool and all-noble like, but the gap between his princely self and his everyday self, which leans more toward the cute clumsy type (A bit like himself, Taichi realized). There’s also Tasuku, who was casted into princely roles so often back in God-za that Taichi honestly feel that he was born for that kind of role, but well, Tasuku in everyday life was a bit too straightforward…

‘Aaah, all these thinking is hurting my brain.’ Taichi wailed internally. Maybe he should just think what the ideal prince would be like to him and go from there.

Okay, so... definitely a prince should be bright and cheerful because if the prince is gloomy it’d be bad for the people’s mood. The prince should definitely be strong when facing challenges…oh, and handsome. Don’t forget handsome or at the very least cute.

Now, who in Mankai was all that? Muku would be a perfect prince, he think, if it’s not for the bouts of self-depreciation which Taichi honestly didn’t get because Muku was awesome.

Glancing over he saw Sakuya, who also seemed to be deep in thought about the whole thing.

Absent-mindedly, Taichi thought about the first time he saw Sakuya on stage. A re-run of Spring Troupe’s Romeo and Julius play, the first ever play made by the revived Mankai Company. It’s a bit strange, now that Taichi thought about it. How everything began with just Izumi and Sakuya. Taichi thought about how Sakyo seemed to have a soft spot for Sakuya in his own way.

From just Izumi and Sakuya to everything that Mankai Company now have.

“I think… Sakuya is very princely. Bright, kind, and also strong in the face of adversity…” He said absentmindedly, not realizing what he just really said until it’s a bit too late.

When he realized what he just said, he immediately turn to Sakuya who had gone completely beet red while Muku excitedly added on, “Taichi is right! Seeing Sakuya as Romeo on stage back then was the reason why I wanted to try to be an actor too!”

“I-I’m not that great!” Sakuya stammered, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sudden praises coming from the others. “I-I think Tasuku-san is even better to be in princely role than me-“

“Yeah, but you’re like a prince even in everyday life!” Taichi blurted out, feeling like that he needed to justify his statement. Why though?!

“O-oh…” Sakuya stammered out, still feeling very much flustered.

Now Taichi want to curse himself for making the whole thing awkward. Why oh why did he have say that???

Thankfully, the rest of the night was far less awkward as they changed between topics, though Taichi noticed that Sakuya seemed to be a bit shier than usual especially when talking with him. Which put Taichi straight back into self-depreciation mode, feeling like that he was the one that made Sakuya like that toward him. So much for strengthening ties before the play…

Eventually, Muku dozed off as well, joining Hisoka who had already been sleeping for most of their conversation and only woke up a few times when the rest of the group felt particularly curious about something from him and thus fed him marshmallow to wake him up. Which only leave Taichi and Sakuya as the ones still awake.

Taichi wondered whether he should just go and pretend to sleep because he definitely didn’t trust himself to not say something stupid or embarrassing that’s just gonna make Sakuya even less comfortable. Before he can go and cover himself with the blanket to pretend to sleep, Sakuya suddenly voiced something out.

“…thank you for earlier.” The cherry haired teen mumbled shyly. Loud enough for Taichi to hear but quiet enough that even if Muku and Hisoka was awake, they wouldn’t hear it.

Taichi flipped over his body and looked at Sakuya, who had the done the same earlier, allowing the two of them to face each other. Taichi could see the slight blush on Sakuya’s face, which now that Taichi looked closely, noticed to be really, really _pretty_.

Sakuya was saying something and from the few words that Taichi registered in his mind, it was mostly a mix of how Sakuya still have a lot of self-doubt especially as an actor (Which doesn’t make sense because he’s awesome) and that he was really surprised that Taichi, who was surrounded by all the great actors from Autumn Troupe and was quite close to someone as great as Tasuku would think highly of him (Which again, doesn’t make sense because Taichi think Sakuya is special in his own way).

However, Taichi paid really close attention to the last words that Sakuya said before he excused himself to sleep.

“I think… Taichi was really cool and prince-like too.”

Those words continued to ring in Taichi’s head even as he threw the blanket over his body and started trying to sleep. Along with those words ringing in his head, he could also feel his heart beating faster.

It wasn’t until three days later, once their play’s first weekend was over, when he returned to the dorm room he shared with Omi it all finally settled on him.

_“Oh.”_

Taichi realized something, embarrassingly belatedly if he have to admit to himself. That something was that he definitely have a crush on one Sakuya Sakuma.

_“Oh crap-“_

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two together so much, hopefully I can scrounge up a bit more willpower to write about them for the rarepair week. 
> 
> Maybe hit me up in twitter at @CHarsya23


End file.
